princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Flurry Heart
The newest, cutest, most worrying addition to the new family, and all the chaos she brings with her. Do you hasn't done much after being born, but with how her massive family operates it's going to be crazier than she can handle. Or maybe, just maybe, she will be more than they can handle. Story Thread 257 # OOCO Shining Armor tries to get Flurry Heart to say 'Daddy' but she keeps saying 'Doodoo'. He asks Two for help to show her how it's done, but she just calls him 'Shiny'. He soon accepts that Flurry's doing it on purpose. Thread 261 # Shining Armor asks Tiempo about the time he spent with Two and Flurry Heart. Tiempo mentions that a bunch of guards were always with the three of them, which makes Shining feel better. When Shining asks if the girls missed him/were ok, Tiempo says Two was less cheerful and that he should talk to her later out of respect for her privacy. But when the subject moves to Flurry Heart, she appears and zaps both of them. # Two says she has a lot to show Shining Armor and warns him not to play Super Mareo Bros with Flurry. She apparently gets competitive and Two doesn’t want to have to fight her in a destroyed castle. One vision of the very distant future later- Flurry gleefully fights her in a destroyed malley factory instead. # Shining Armor tries to get Flurry Heart to call him Daddy since she seems capable of at least trying to say “Chrysalis” (Cwibawish). He at first thinks she might be calling him “Boobah”, but thinks that maybe she doesn’t really know what she’s saying since she’s a baby. # Cadence appears to claim the name “Boobah” for herself, claiming she gets first dibs since Flurry came out of her “pink pony princess parts”. Shining Armor tries to say something, but Cadence tells Flurry to zap him. Flurry refuses, but not out of love for SA as Cadence believes. Just because she doesn’t want to follow her order. # Chrysalis thinks Flurry is cool and gives her sunglasses. Flurry just puts them on upside-down. # Shining Armor asks Chrysalis to tell Flurry Heart she’s not her mother. She tells her she’s “Not Mom”, but Flurry just calls her “Cwibawish”. SA thinks Flurry doesn’t understand the command, but Chrysalis thinks she’s smarter than he believes. # Shining Armor asks Tiempo figured out how to make Flurry like them more. His answer? “Pain.” # Shining Armor is a little concerned that Flurry Heart might be sick since she’s firing blasts off without any point. He asks Cadence if they’re being a little negligent before wondering if Flurry’s diaper has been changed. Cadence panics for a moment before Tiempo reveals he changed her diaper, which she thinks is neat. # Cadence asks Sunburst to look after Two and Flurry Heart while she has a talk with Shining Armor. Two freaks out and begs her not to take him away, but she and Shining Armor calm her down by promising he won’t be gone long. She threatens to sic Flurry Heart on Shining if he breaks his promise, but he tells her not to, saying that Two being sad is all the motivation he needs to keep his promise. After that, Cadence leads Shining away, with Chrysalis, Spitfire, Changeling 18 and Changeling 42 following close by. Two watches sadly, but Sunburst distracts her and Flurry Heart with an ice cream offering. # Two forgot to warn Sunburst about the fact that Flurry Heart still eats ice cream pretty quickly, which led to her getting another brainfreeze and firing off her magic wildly again. Sunburst questions why Faust has allowed such cruelty in the world and asks Tiempo what they can do to calm her. He suggests time travel and tries to show Sunburst some of his theories, but the unicorn un-amusedly laughs him off and says it’s nonsense. He changes his tune, though, when Flurry causes a nearby explosion. Category:Female Category:Canon Character Category:Alicorns